


Take-o-Down

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodice-ripper level dub-con, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, which is to say Rey absolutely wants him but can't quite admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: This is the forest scene on Takodana after Rey had her visions and Maz's castle is attacked. Kylo Ren finds Rey and /almost/ has his way with her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Take-o-Down

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not designed to be read as stand-alone. You'll have to reference the other Reylo-oriented chapters in the series for the full continuity.

Rey dashed through the forest outside Maz's castle on Takodana, trying in vain to escape the images that had burned into her mind when she'd touched the lightsaber in the castle's basement. The island. Blood. Kylo Ren pursuing her, chasing her, hunting her. The lightsaber, throbbing and red. The bodies, one of them with Finn's face, the others still strangers to her. And above all, the terrifying feeling that it had begun. She'd started something she was powerless to stop.

She paused, panting, trying to get her bearings. She needed to think. She needed to be rational. It had only been a vision, right? She'd nearly convinced herself of that when she heard the thrum of the lightsaber resound through the forest. Eyes widening, she stared in the direction of the sound, her blaster half-raised. The sound wasn't real, was it? Was it another vision, or a hallucination?

Kylo Ren himself stepped out from behind a mossy stone, preceded by the weapon. With a yelp, she fired at him. Sloppily. It hit the rock. She took better aim and fired again, but he batted the bolt away somehow with the blade of his saber. She felt a lurch in her gut, or if she were honest, lower. That was sexy.

She tried to shake it off. This had to be a nightmare! Blaster bolts couldn't be deflected like that! (But then again, what did she know of the Force?) She ran, peppering him with wild shots as she scrambled over mossy rocks and through twisting ravines lined with roots. She finally came to a wide, flat area on the top of the ridge and backed up, taking careful aim at where he would emerge. He didn't hesitate, striding out toward her with assurance. His blade confoundingly deflected everything she threw at him.

She wondered if he was still angry about being stabbed in the shoulder. It seemed very real.

Looking at the full height, breadth, and imposing darkness of him, she stopped firing. It wasn't doing any good. She felt helpless. For a moment, she wanted to _be_ helpless and at his mercy. What would that be like? Thrilling? At that thought, her arm yanked itself down to her side. Surprised, she struggled with it. And it _was_ a struggle. She could almost free it, but every time she felt it move, she had that traitorous impulse to let it be. Why was she shooting at this man?

He came toward her slowly now, sword crackling. She raised her chin and gasped when his free hand caressed the air in front of him, in front of her, and she felt his hand pass from her belly to her breast and then back down to her sex, cupping her briefly, familiarly. Her mouth fell open in a pant. Her knees felt weak.

He moved behind her, still an arm's length from her. He didn't touch her physically, but she could feel his touch anyway, sliding over her skin as though her clothes didn't exist. She whimpered, entirely held in place, enthralled by his power. She couldn't break free if she wanted to and she definitely, _definitely_ did not want to. She was throbbing between her legs, the desire even stronger now, here, than it had been on Jakku. And there was nothing here to stop him from taking what he wanted.

She trembled in need, feeling simultaneously like a desert hare pinned by the glare of a predator, and like an animal in estrus, whining to be mounted and bred. She could feel his phantom fingers probing her wetness. She wished she could spread her legs and let them go deeper. Her head was spinning. She was flushed and hot. He could take her and-

"Sir!" It was the distant mechanical voice of a stormtrooper's vocoder, jarring and out of place. Oh yeah, they were in the middle of a battle, weren't they? "Resistance fighters! We need more troops!"

There was a faint, rumbling growl from Kylo Ren, which she heard only because he was so close to her. "Pull the division out," he called to the trooper. "Forget the droid. I have what I need." Something snapped in her mind and she fainted, eyes rolling up as she surrendered her consciousness voluntarily.


End file.
